1697 BC
. Next map: '''1683 BC (Maps Index)]] 1697 BC - RAMA INVADES KUSH MAIN EVENTS 1702 BC - Phoenicia established In 1702 BC, Phoenix (Finiqe) arose from Thebes in Egypt, where Sobekhotep III (Pharaoh of the Oppression) was still ruling, and became ruler of Sidon and Tyre in Lebanon, henceforth called Phoenicia. He was succeeded by Cadmus (Qedmon) in 1700 BC, while in Crete, Asterius succeeded Lapis. In Thessalia, Greece, Phlegyas burned down the pagan Temple at Delphi in 1698 BC. 1701 BC - End of Senar Sin-Muballit of Babylon had defeated Rim-Sin of Larsa in 1704 BC. Then in 1702 BC, Rim-Sin seized a city from Isin, which had little left now but Isin itself under her last king Damiq-Ilushu. In 1701 BC, Sin-Muballit of Babylon dealt the final blow, capturing Isin and deposing Damiq-Ilushu, who is counted as the last king of Senar. However Rim-Sin would still claim the title "Shepherd of Nippur". 1701 BC - Sabaean tribes cross into Kush By this time, the Aryan peoples who had invaded the Indus Valley ca. 1875 BC with the Ebarats and founded Kuru, had spread and established a number of additional kingdoms across to the Ganges Valley. One particularly powerful ruler was king Rama of Kosala (still considered a deity in Hinduism), who can be dated to this time. They must have expanded as far as the west coast of India and had a fleet, for it seems the Aryans and Kosalans had continued to harass by sea, those of the tribe of Ophir / Meluhhu who had fled the Indus Valley and gone to their kindred in Saba, Yemen. In 1701 BC there was a mass migration of Sabaeans, including the Joktanite tribes of Obal and Ophir, across the Bab-el-Mendeb, into eastern Kush. Tigre was occupied by the tribe of Saba, Adal (around Djibouti) by Obal, and the Ogaden by Ophir. These were tributary to king Piori I of Kush. This event is asserted by Ethiopian historians and textbooks to this day. 1699-7 BC - Shamshi-Adad defeats Mari In 1704 BC, in northern Mesopotamia, Yahdun-lim of Mari had again defeated Shamshi-Adad I (Amyntes), now king in Asshur, in a battle at Nagar. Then in 1699 BC, things began to turn around for Shamshi-adad. He defeated a coalition of 12 kings, including Yahdun-lim. Before Yahdun-lim could strike back at Shamshi-adad, the Mari king was assassinated, in a plot by his retainers. The coup plotters appointed Sumu-yaman as King of Mari, and Yahdun-lim's heir Zimri-lim had to flee in exile to Halab, the capital of Yamkhad. After two years, in 1697 BC, Shamshi-adad captured Mari, ended her kingship and annexed her territory, thus reclaiming for Asshur, the regions he had once governed as the land of Khana. 1698 BC - Romus in Celtica; Ingram in Boigeria In 1698 BC, Ingram succeeded Boiger in Boigeria, and ruled from Regensburg. The same year, Allobrox was succeeded in Celtica by Romus or Rham. His project was to send colonists into North Romica, now Norway. (Légendes de l'histoire de France) The later Norse according to their own traditional accounts seem to have entered Norway from Sweden no earlier than 300 AD. 1697 BC - Hammurabi in Babylon In this year, Rim-Sin of Larsa defeated Sin-muballit and seized the city of Isin, bolstering his claims to hegemony. Also that year, the famous Hammurabi came to the throne in Babylon. He immediately began having his Code of Hammurabi drawn up as the law of the land, which was promulgated the following year. It was very strict on commerce, requiring a clay receipt for all property sales, no lightweight thing, on penalty of death for theft. (§7) 1697 BC - Rama of Kosala invades Kush A few years after the Sabaean tribes had occupied their new lands as subjects of Kush, King Rama of Kosala, India, came over the Indian Ocean with an invasion fleet, attacked Kush and deposed and killed its king Piori. He then began to subject them to cruel taxation. This is also in modern day Ethiopian histories, if not Indian ones, although it seems there is mention of him going to war with Lanka (Sri Lanka) in his reign.